bloodysstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Time Thief
Prologue Tucker and Anabel headed west, ending their breakfast. The humid jungle air brushed against mentor and apprentice. Anabel's short hair was damp, and clung to her scalp, much like her tunic did to her body. "How far away is the Time Gear?" She wiped the back of her hand against her forehead, getting rid of the sweat that collected there. "Not much longer, my dear." The sun rising at their back illuminated Tucker's wings, making them shimmer in with each step he made. He looked back at his apprentice, "When we get there, you won't even mind this long journey." He gave her one of his rare smiles. Anabel followed her mentor through the myriad trees and low hanging vines, ducking when and where he did. Tucker stopped, and Anabel nearly crashed into him. Anabel tried to peak around him, "What is it? I don't want to suffer this heat any longer that necessary." She grumbled. The sun had risen to its' highest point, making the jungle little less than unbearable. "A large clutter of Jungle Spiders." He whispered, "Now, stay still and be quite. You'll scare them, and they'll attack if you don't." Tucker reached into his pocket, and withdrew a handful of white powder. He threw it in the air around the clutter, and whispered: "Recesserimus." The clutter vanished in a white flash of light. "A vanishing spell?" Anabel asked, "Aren't those a little dangerous?" She knew that vanishing spells only moved the object they were cast on, and even then they didn't move said object very far. "We'll be alright." Tucker said dismissively. The pair continued on their journey, and, on the fifth day, they arrived at their destination. The tall, silver pyramid rose up into the sky, the top masked by clouds. Anabel could just see a faint green light shining through the think coverage, "Is that it?" She asked. "Yes my dear," Tucker said, turning to her, "Now, when we get to the top, you cannot touch the Gear. If you do, you will be lost to time. Let me do all the work, and when your part is need, I will beckon you to me, and give you instructions then." "Yes sir." Anabel dipped her head in acknowledgement. Tucker, with Anabel following quickly behind, raced up the stepped pyramid. The sun, again at its' highest point, glinted off of the silver pyramid, hurting Anabel's eyes. When they were at the top of the pyramid, Anabel held back at the edges, while her mentor walked to the center of the area. There, floating five feet off of the ground, was a medium sized, green gear. The Time Gear, ''Anabel thought, ''the source of our power. ''She had read out the mystical object during her studies, but none of the pictures came close to describing its appearance. The metal of the Gear quivered, appearing to be liquid, or maybe gaseous, Anabel wasn't sure. Tucker touched the Gear, and a green aura enveloped his body, "Hoc discipule mi, sit Tempus Apparatus." His eyes began to glow green, "Ex quibus est virtus, lifes nostri, et debemus. Mentoris meus mihi, et ego vobis tempus Apparatus obligat semper et semper, incide." He looked at Anabel, and she knew to go to him. When she reached him, the aura was gone. "Now," He told her, "Place your hand on the Time Gear, and say the oath." Anabel said her part, barely hearing her own words with her blood rushing in her ears, as the green aura surrounds her. It felt like her skin was both engulfed in fire and covered in ice. Anabel felt, for only an instance, that she could do whatever pleased her, and accomplish any and every one of her dreams. "It's done." Tucker said, and pried her hands from the Gear. "Now my dear apprentice, our journey is over." He walked Anabel over to the stairs of the pyramid. Sbe needed his help, as she still had not recovered from her oath. When the pair reached the stairs, he let Anabel go "Good bye." He said, and pushed her to her death. Category:The Time Gear Saga Chapter 1 - Seven Years Later Light streamed into the window, making the already pale stones white. Birds, that had made their homes in an old, gnarled Verial tree, which stood outside her room, chirped happily. "Anabel." A warm, old voice called up from the shop. The stillness and not-so-quietness of the morning was pleasing to her ears. Anabel swung her feet so that they hung over the side of her bed. She pushed herself off of the large mattress, landing on her feet, and dropping into a feline crouch. She stretched out each leg, then each arm, popping both her fingers and her neck. Today was the day her Apprenticeship ended, today was the day she set out to get her revenge. "I'm coming!" She called down. She stood up, and striped off her nightwear. She balled it up, and threw it in her dirty clothes pile, in a corner of her room. She walked over to the vanity, and plucked a roll of lenin from its many continents. She wrapped it around her chest, covering her breast. It was something Tucker had taught her, to help her with her training. When she was done, having returned the linen to it's spot on the vanity, she went to her chifforobe, and opened it's armoire section, pulling out her usual outfit, consisting of a plain white chemise, a pale blue puff-sleeve uniform with gold trimming and buttons, and pale blue pants. She laced up her small, leather boots, and exited her room, walking down the stairs to the shop section of the building. "Master?" She called out, not seeing her new mentor, "I'm ready!" After Tucker had tried, and almost succeeded, to kill her, she had managed to cast a Heal spell, which knit the bone, muscle, and sinew back together that had been broken during and after her fall, and return back to her village. She had managed to find a new mentor to train her, one from the Far Countries. He had helped to heal her and train her. He had helped her on her path to get her revenge. "Come here." Belzigore's soft voice came from the rear office. He must have been counting the money before they opened for business, as he often did in the early morning hours. Sometimes Anabel would wake up early, and come down the stairs, before the moon had even reached it's highest point, just to find the kind, withered old man counting his coins. "There are some things we need to discuss before your final day here begins." Anabel's boots clicked on the stone floor with every step, one of the reasons she always wore them, as she walked to the back office. As she had expected, Belzigore was counting the coins from the previous day's businesses. He picked through a tray filled with gold, silver, and copper, and pick out several of the coins. He dropped them into a thick glass jar, and screwed a lid on tight. "Put this on the shelf would you?" Belzigore handed Anabel the jar, and she went to the bookcase that held Belzigore's money jars. "It's number sixty-four A." He told her. "Now," Belzigore turned from his money, watching as Anabel returned to the small wooden chair, her chair, that sat in front of her mentor, "As we both know, this is the last day of your proper Apprenticeship." He looked at Anabel through his glasses. His kind, wrinkle eyes were heavy lidded, tired. "There are some things I'd like to review with you." "Review?" Anabel asked, "Isn't that what this whole year has been about? Reviewing everything you've taught me?" She looked at Belzigore. He was old, even be Keeper standards, and Anabel didn't expect to see him when, and if, she returned. She looked away from her mentor, tears jumping in her eyes. It was hard to think of Belzigore dying, he was like a father to Anabel. "You can never review to much." He murmured quietly, "Would you help me up?" Belzigore asked, "There's a storm coming and my joints are hurting me. I find I can't stand up on my own." He chuckled at the end of his sentence, Anabel frowned. She got up, and went over to the ancient man, and took ahold of his arm, and pulled him up. Was he playing a trick on her? Belzigore had ''never needed help getting up before. "B.. Belzigore," Anabel started, "Do you need me to stay?" She watched Belzigore as he walked to the wall opposite of the money jar shelves. He pressed his hand to a stone, which was slightly off-center, and a thin, glossy, green sheen poured out from Belzigore's hands, coating the wall. He cast an Open spell, and the stone-and-brick wall swung open, revealing a dark corridor. "Don't be silly, Anabel," He grinned at his young apprentice, "The shop be fine without you, and I'll find ways to manage." Anabel nodded. "Now, lets go to the Practice Field, and begin that review, we don't have very long anymore." Belzigore, not waiting for a reply, ambled into in the corridor, and was soon swallowed by it's darkness. Anabel followed her mentor. Chapter 2 - Review Coming soon Chapter 3 Coming soon Chapter 4 Coming soon Chapter 5 Coming soon Chapter 6 Coming soon Chapter 7 Coming soon Chapter 8 Coming soon Chapter 9 Coming soon Chapter 10 Coming soon Chapter 11 Coming soon Chapter 12 Coming soon Chapter 13 Coming soon Chapter 14 Coming soon Chapter 15 Coming soon Chapter 16 Coming soon Chapter 17 Coming soon Chapter 18 Coming soon Chapter 19 Coming soon Chapter 20 Coming soon Category:The Time Gear Saga